


Caught

by Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123/pseuds/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123
Summary: Word Count: 935Characters: Sam, Dean, Sister!Reader x CastielWarnings:None. Just some fluffA/N: Enjoy! Remember to leave feedback!!





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> REPOST OF WORK ON TUMBLR

Sam’s POV

“Morning, find anything?”, Dean asked me. “Nothing. Nothing. No werewolves, no vampires, no demons, wendigos, changelings, ghosts, no anything.”, I sighed. Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice, knowing that there’s no danger right now, and nobody is dying because of a supernatural creature. But, what else are we supposed to do? Our whole lives revolve around hunting. There’s nothing else we’ve ever done. “Okay.. where’s (Y/N)?”, Dean asked. I shrugged. “I thought she was with you.” “I’ll go look in her room.”, Dean said, and went off. A few seconds later, I heard him yell. “OH FUCK NO!”, he sounded mad.”Dean, I asked, I said as I ran to (Y/N)’s room. I saw (Y/N) in bed, with Cas next to her. “Holy shit.”

 

(Y/N)’s POV  
Me and Cas have been together for some time now. We haven’t told Sam or Dean. I loved Cas more than anything, and he loved me back. I didn’t want anything to get in the way of that. I didn’t tell them because I didn’t know how they would react. They are super overprotective of me and never let me do anything. I always wondered what they would do if they found out, until Dean walked in. “Holy shit!”, Sam said. “Hey guys. How’s it going?”, I tried to think of something to say to get out of this situation. “Dean! Do you want some pie? I think we have some! Here, I’ll be right back.” I quickly tried to get out of my room as fast as possible, but Sam and Dean blocked the doorway. “Cas! How could you do this!?!”, Dean yelled at him. “Do what Dean?”, Cas yelled back, as he got out of my bed. “Loving (Y/N)?! I’m not apologising for being in love with her! She’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and will not apologise for it!”, he said. I tried to hide a smile. I loved hearing Cas say that he loved me. But unfortunately, Sam and Dean didn’t. “That’s it. Cas, war room now. Dean, you two are to talk to each other, not fight each other. Work this out. I need to talk to (Y/N).”, Sam said. Before anyone could reply, Sam said. “Did I look like I was kidding? Now!”, he yelled. Cas and Dean left my room. Sam sat down next to me. “How long?”, he asked me. “Wait, Sam-”, he cut me off. “How long (Y/N)? Just tell me.”, he said. “9 months.”, I said as I looked down. “Okay.”, was all he said as he got up. “Okay? You mean you’re fine with it?”, I asked him with shock as I got up after him. “(Y/N), I trust that your a responsible adult and won’t do anything that you know isn’t good for you. And we’ve known Cas long enough to say that he would never hurt you. So, do you love him?”, he asked me. “Yes. Yes more than anything I do.”, I replied. “Good. But before we’re good, tell me why.”, he said. “Tell you why….”, I asked him. “Why you didn’t tell us, tell me.”, Sam said. “I don’t know. It’s just that you and Dean are always going after boys who even look at me. And when I got together with Cas, I didn’t know how you would react.”, I said. “(Y/N), I’m not mad at you for falling in love. I mean, I’ve fallen in love before. So has Dean. I’m just sad that you didn’t tell me. I mean, we tell each other everything.”, he said. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you Sammy. Please don’t be mad at me. I promise I’ll never keep anything from you ever again.”, I said. “Deal.”, he said as he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

 

______________  
DEAN AND CAS IN THE WAR ROOM

“I can’t believe you would do this man! With my sister!?!?”, Dean yelled at Cas. “Dean, me and (Y/N) love each other so much. I would never want to hurt her.”, Cas said, attempting to calm down his best friend. “Cas, look”, Dean sighed. “ I know you would never hurt her, you would never hurt any of us. But I can’t let you two be together.”, Dean said. “Why not Dean? It is that bad that your best friend and your sister have finally found happiness, found love with each other?!”, Cas yelled. Before Dean replied, Sam and (Y/N) walked in. “Listen Dean, you know Cas. You know he is a good person. A good angel. You know that (Y/N) and Cas would never do anything stupid. Cas and (Y/N) have finally found happiness. I’d rather it’d be Cas than some random person on the street. Right Dean?”, Sam said. Aftera moment of consideration, Dean let out a big sigh. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess you’re right. But Cas, even though you’re my best friend, if you EVER hurt (Y/N), I will go after you.”, Dean said. You couldn’t help but smile. Dean let you two be together. “Thank you so much Dean.”, I said as I gave him Dean hug. “I swear to never hurt (Y/N).”, Cas said as he smiled at me. “Good. Then, I guess you two can be happy with each other.”, Dean said. I smiled widely and ran to Cas as I jumped into his arms and kissed him. Cas held me tightly as he returned the gesture. “Thank you guys.”, I said, as I threw them a smile and kissed Castiel once more.


End file.
